Of Dolphins, Disney, and Best Friends
by dwgleek98
Summary: Just a bunch of adorable Kurtanny Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Of Dolphins, Disney, and Best Friends

**A/N: Hello People who decided to look at this fanfic and are probably going to skip right over this anyway! I'm planning on this fic being a three shot. I know that a lot of people have written fan fictions very similar to this but I just had to write my own version. I LOVE KURTANNY FRIENDSHIP! And Kurt/Santana (I don't know if they have a "couple name") friendship. I won't this to go on too long so without further ado:**

** Chapter 1: During 2x15 Sexy**

It was another Warblers' practice that was oddly peaceful for one Kurt Hummel as he sat on one of the leather couches, very bored. The whole team was waiting for Trent to come back with some sheet music. He was still personally recovering from the whole "Animal" incident as he had self-dubbed it. He looked over at Blaine who was quietly arguing with Wes and David because they weren't allowing him to sing yet another Katy Perry number.

Suddenly the double doors banged open and a blonde in a red and white cheerleading uniform emerged. She looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Britt?" a voice asked, as the speaker rose from his place.

The girl's eyes immediately lit up as she flew at the boy and tackled him into a hug that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"I've- missed- you- so- much, - dolphin!" Brittany said, kissing Kurt all over his face after each word.

"I missed you too, but-" Kurt was interrupted by Brittany kissing him full on the mouth. The Warblers all did a double take. Kurt Hummel had a _girlfriend_? They were almost just as shocked when Kurt pulled away after a few seconds and frowned at the intruder.

"Brittany," he said in a stern voice, "What have I told you? No more kissing. We are _friends_ and that doesn't mean friends-with-benefits like you and Satan-I mean Santana."

"I know Kurt, I've just missed when we made out," she said looking guilty. Kurt's gaze softened and he gave his friend a hug.

The Warblers had giving up trying to ignore the exchange between the former classmates and were now openly staring.

"It's ok Britt. And I've missed you too but why are you here?" Kurt asked.

Brittany suddenly looked a little scared and she looking around the room at the Warblers with a look that clearly showed that she didn't trust them.

"I just needed to tell you..." Brittany trailed off and beckoned Kurt closer. He leaned over and the cheerleader whispered in his ear which caused his eyes to widen almost comically.

"Yeah, um, let's go somewhere we can talk." Kurt said pulling Brittany up with him, took her hand, and marched over to the door. Then he turned around waved and said, "Bye everyone. Britt and I have to go talk, family emergency."

"Wait you two are related?" Jeff asked.

Kurt laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Jeffery." Then he walked out leaving some very confused Warblers. **(A/N Sorry if you find that part confusing, not many people get it. I was just showing how the ND thinks of each other as family)**

"We are going to follow them right?" Nick asked.

"Of course," David said, grinning wickedly. They all got up to leave and find Kurt and the mysterious girl when Trent walked back in. "I'm back," he said holding up the stack of sheet music. He looked around at everyone out their seats. "Did I miss anything?"

The Warblers snuck down the corridor to an empty classroom that had all the lights on. Luckily the door was wide open so they could see Kurt and Brittany sitting on the floor. Brittany was crying loudly and Kurt was hugging her, stroking her hair, and grabbing her tissues.

"And then," Brittany sobbed, "S-Santana told me tha-that she loved me and I said I loved her too but that I can't break up with Artie, I love him too!"

She dissolved into a fit of tears and broken sobs, and Kurt went back to stroking her long blonde hair and whispering words of comfort in her ears that the Warblers couldn't hear but they seemed to help because Brittany calmed down and stopped crying all together within five minutes.

"Now for the important stuff," Brittany said, wiping her still damp and puffy eyes and blowing her nose. She turned to face Kurt and looked him directly in the eyes. "Are you happy here?"

Kurt looked flabbergasted. "Of-of course, I've got safety and... friends," he responded although he seemed to add friends as a side note as if it was just an excuse to have two reasons to defend Dalton.

"That you never talk about," Brittany countered quickly.

The Warblers looked a little hurt but all most of them could think was that this girl was smarter than she looked.

Kurt sighed and said, "How can you tell I'm not happy?"

"Easy," Brittany said, "when I walked in, you weren't smiling. And you almost always smile even when people are throwing you in dumpsters or slushies in your face or shoving you into lockers, you at least acted alright. I really like your smile but someone took it away from me. This place took it away and I want it back. I especially noticed at sectionals cause you always smile when you perform even if you aren't in the spotlight but you hardly looked happy at all, even when Rachel told you to cause you two are friends now, which is creepy. Now tell me. What. Is. Wrong?"

She sounded so serious in the last statement, it was kind of scary. Kurt looked like he was about to cry. They were tears of joy because he realized that he had someone who loved him so much but also tears of sorrow because, for the first time, he realized that Dalton had taken his joy.

"This school sucks!" Kurt said loudly, "I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here! Being here makes me want to explode. The problem is that everyone here is exactly the same. Everyone is a clone and if you don't mold yourself to be like them, they'll ignore you. It's worse than McKinley. They think the hallways are paved in gold or something like they're the best at everything. They're really nothing more than a bunch of spoiled brats! Well not ALL of them but the majority. And don't even get me started on the Warblers or Blaine. They don't let anyone sing but him and then he goes and tells me not to try so hard to get noticed or not to try and get in to the spotlight, making it seem like wanting the solo really badly was selfish but then during our performances he stands in the middle and has a spotlight literally shining right on him, it's worse than Finchel!"

Kurt breathed heavily at the end of his rant which left the entirety of the Warblers shocked. But not Brittany, she knew exactly what to say. "Sing," she said simply.

Kurt looked up from his hands that were folded in his lap. "What?"

"Sing," she repeated, she got up and held out a hand to pull him to his feet. "I guess you haven't been able to sing for a while. Sing how you feel."

Kurt took his iPod out of the pocket of his blazer, looked through the songs for a moment, and selected one. As the opening bars of Defying Gravity played through the device Brittany smiled. "Perfect," she said.

Kurt shot her a glowing smile before taking a deep breath and starting.

"_Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game..."_

Kurt loved singing this song. Sure it was his go to song for just about every aspect of his life but right now it held a deep truth. Dalton was bringing him downplus it was pretty much a do-over for the diva off last year.

Brittany smiled as her friend sang. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long, long time. As he finished the Warblers wondered why they didn't realize his talent earlier.

"Thanks Britt," Kurt said pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome Kurt!" Brittany said brightly, then she pulled out of his arms but held onto his shoulders and said seriously, "Don't change for anyone Kurt. You didn't at McKinley and you're sure as hell not starting now."

"I won't," Kurt whispered, his eyes misting over with new tears. He cleared his throat. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

The Warblers tripped over one another in an effort to get away from the door not wanting to face the wrath of Kurt Hummel if he found them spying.

"Yeah, that might be a problem," Brittany said, "I left Lord Tubbington in the car alone and he likes to drive away without me."

Kurt laughed and led her out of the room and towards the parking lots. "I've missed you so much boo."

**There's chapter 1. Reviews are Love. \(^_^)/**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Dolphins, Disney, and Best Friends**

**Hi People! I'm back for chapter 2! I know this chapter is kind of stupid but I just couldn't NOT write it. It was stuck in my head forever. So here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I completely own glee which is why I'm sitting here posted fan fiction; it's a lovely waste of time you know. And for people who couldn't see the blatant sarcasm, I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

** Takes place between Night of Neglect and Born This Way**

It was a few weeks later when Brittany S. Pierce was inspired to visit her dolphin again at Hogwarts. The whole place looked more like a castle after all. It was during a glee practice. The whole club was taking a sort of day off even though they were still in a meeting. They all thought it was because Mr. Schue was kind of depressed after the nice Holly lady left. Brittany was personally sad too, the lady had been a lot of fun and she'd helped a lot with her and Tana. Back at glee club, Brittany had been staring at Mr. Schue's head wondering if what Coach Sue said was true and that his hair was really a wig made of dyed sheep wool when she overheard Rachel, Tina, Finn, and Mercedes talking about Kurt.

"So Kurt and Blaine are finally together?" Tina asked.

"Yep, about time," Finn said. The rest of the girls all nodded in agreement and even Rachel who'd been sulking because they club was "wasting precious rehearsal time" nodded and smiled, happy for the two boys.

"Now all there's left to do is for me to give Blaine 'the talk', Finn continued, looking serious.

"The talk?" Mercedes said sounding confused, "What the hell you going on about now, boy?"

"You know," Finn said, "The whole you hurt him I'll hurt you talk older bros and exes are supposed to give."

Rachel gasped and jumped to her feet and pointed at her boyfriend threateningly. "Finn Hudson, don't' you dare say that to Blaine! He's a good guy and Kurt really likes him. If you mess this up for them I'll never forgive you!"

"B-But I _have_ to! Kurt doesn't have any exes or bros to say it instead of me," Finn blubbered.

Rachel continued her rant about invasion of privacy and it how it would just make Kurt and Blaine feel terrible but Brittany wasn't listening anymore because Finn was wrong. She and Kurt had dated last year. It was hot. Especially when they made out expect she was confused when that lumberjack interrupted them. After he left, Kurt had tried to explain what his dad meant by "protection" and she'd stayed for another two hours or so but they didn't make out anymore. Instead Kurt had given her some cool lotion stuff for her face and they'd watched a few episodes of something on the Disney Channel, Brittany's favorite. So, even after Kurt stopped wearing normal clothes, talking in a butch voice, singing hot songs in glee club, and explained to her that he was capital G gay again, they stayed good friends and they loved to watch movies together or he would teach her about proper skin care and give her facials. So if anyone was going to give Blaine this talk thing, it should be her.

Kurt walked into Dalton with Blaine at his side. They'd only been dating for about two weeks so they were still at the awkward we-were-best-friends-but-now-we're-dating-so-how-the-hell-are-we-supposed-to-act-around-each-other stage. But they were getting over it. In a way they'd been dating since Kurt got to the school, they just hadn't called it that.

They saw a commotion coming from farther down the hallway and as they walked, they soon found why. Brittany was standing in the middle of the corridor looking as dazed and confused as ever. Kurt ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Britt! Back so soon?" Brittany laughed along with him for a moment before rounding on Blaine and pointing her finger right at his nose since Rachel always said how it added dramatic effect.

"You," Brittany said dangerously.

"Me?" Blaine squeaked. His eyes were crossed so he could see Brittany's hand.

"You hurt my dolphin, I'll hurt you," Brittany said. She heard Kurt gasp loudly behind her and a second later she was dragged off of Blaine and turned to face a very angry looking Kurt.

"Why would you say something like that to Blaine?" Kurt demanded.

Brittany was confused. Why was Kurt angry? She was just doing what she was supposed to do. She had to protect her Kurt.

"Because I have to! Exes have to say that to new boyfriends. Finn said so," Brittany said, her bottom lip trembling dangerously and her eyes filled with tears.

Kurt smiled and rubbed Brittany's back gently in curricular motions, although in his head he was debating the best way to murder that idiotic brother of his. "Maybe in his sleep," he muttered before saying in a louder voice, "You really don't have to Britt."

"Yes I do!" Brittany suddenly shouted gaining even more attention than she was already receiving just for being a girl in the sacred hallways of Dalton academy. "You were the best boyfriend ever! You bought me ice cream and took me shopping. You defend me when people are mean and you always answer my phone calls. You watch Disney with me whenever I want even though you hate. You gave me facials and helped me with fashion advice when I couldn't wear my cheerleading uniform anymore. And you never wanted to make out! I don't know why I like it so much but maybe it's just because that's _all_ my other boyfriends wanted to do."

Brittany trailed off leaving Kurt shocked speechless along with everyone else with ears as she had been shouting most of her rant at the top of her lungs. "Well, um, thanks Britt," Kurt said, "That's, um, really nice of you. I think you should get home."

When Brittany looked hurt Kurt quickly added. "We can hang out this weekend when I'm home. I promise. Now I'll walk you to your car."

"Oh, I didn't drive, Tana brought me," she said in a dazed voice, staring at Blaine's head (making him very uncomfortable) and wondering if his hair was a helmet cause it sure looked like one.

"Satan's here?" Kurt asked, looking around, very nervous as to what the fierce Latina would do lose in his new school. "But where is she?"

"She disappeared with some guy as soon as we got here," Brittany said, stilling staring at Blaine who was running his hand along his hair defensively.

"Oh dear let's go save that poor boy." Kurt grabbed her hand, waving goodbye to Blaine and ran down the hallway to the entrance in search of his crazy friend.

_ Then again, _he thought, looking at Brittany trailing behind him, _I think all my friends are insane._

**Yeah, so how was that? *crickets chirp* Uggg, I know it was stupid but I promise the next chapter will be better. I think. I know I have so much confidence! *awkward laughter* Until the next time! Reviews are love. (-_-)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	3. Chapter 3

** Of Dolphins, Disney, and Best Friends**

**I'm back baby! Don't worry I'll never do that again. This chapter is better than the last one. It isn't Kurtanny for a little while but I've always wanted a look inside Kurt's head during Rumors so I provided it for myself. I know I said that this would be a three shot but I changed so you can expect more chapters but not for a while. Here it is.**

** Takes place during 2x19 Rumors.**

Kurt paced up and down his room in anger. Did Rachel really accuse him cheating on Blaine? Of course he wasn't! He lo- really liked Blaine. Niether of them had used the "L" word yet and Kurt didn't want to ruin that moment even if he wasn't even speaking out loud or to Blaine or anyone else. Whatever it would still ruin it. But these stupid rumors might ruin it for him. What if Blaine got word of the rumors and believed them? What if they broke up? Kurt suddenly felt trapped, everyone was turning against him, even the two girls he thought were his best friends, but Sam's secret was more important than that. The (fake) blonde haired boy needed help and Kurt would give it to him when he could. He loved his siblings and how adorable they were. Sam had said he liked Quinn to do girl stuff with Stacy but if Kurt's memory served, HE was the one who braided her hair and talked to her about boys. Kurt suddenly stopped pacing when he heard his door bell ring. He walked down the stairs, frowning. Finn probably just forgot his house key again. He opened the door slowly and Brittany charged in and tackled him in a hug. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was messed up.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, immediately starting to stroke her hair. She shook her head and let out a small whimper.

"Come on," Kurt said, lifting her up and carrying her to the living room and set her down gently on one of the coaches. He picked up the TV remote and turned on the Disney Channel where "Shake It Up" was playing which he personally hated but Disney was Britt's favorite channel. He sat on the coach next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and she curled up into his side. He looked down at the girl engrossed in the episode in front of her. What had happened? Kurt tried not to assume the worst but you could never know with Britt. What if something really awful had happened? Kurt spent the time doing his best to avoid the lackluster drama of the god-awful show, his own life was so much more exciting than this, and conjuring up horrible worst case scenarios of what might have happened. Eventually, after one episode of the dance show and halfway through an episode of "Good Luck Charlie", Kurt turned off the TV, startling Brittany with the sudden silence.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Kurt whispered.

Brittany sighed and sat up on the couch. "I broke up with Artie," she said.

Kurt couldn't help but sigh with relief. Of course he didn't like that yet another two people in his group of friends had failed at a relationship but he'd thought it was more than that. Also he didn't think Artie and Brittany were compatible. Artie had been so mad at Tina for lying about her stutter and for trying to make him dream again so what would happen if Britt accidentally said something that hurt  
him and he lashed out. It could end really terribly. _But it's already ended badly, _Kurt thought, _so is that what happened?_

"What happened?" Kurt asked. Brittany rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"He called me stupid," Brittany said.

"Why?" Kurt asked, struggling to keep his voice calm. Brittany was anything but stupid. Sure she wasn't book smart or whatever but she got people and she tried to teach him her secret language which was really cool actually. It was just like she had a different brain frequency or something.

"He thought I was cheating on him with Santana, which I guess I was but he said she was manipulating me and saying mean things about Tana. And I got mad about that and said how everyone thinks she's so mean and bad but she's not. So he called me stupid," Brittany finished her tale with a sad sigh.

Kurt's mind raced with the information he'd just been given. He knew how Santana was in love with Brittany from the night after they won nationals in New Mexico and they'd stayed up the entire time talking about the possibilities that she could like Brittany as more than just a friend. **(A/N see bottom note, I'm writing this story) **

"What did you do?" Kurt asked gently.

"I told him he was the only person in the school who hadn't called me that," she said, "It isn't true. You've never called me stupid but I kind of forgot you weren't still with the birdies at Hogwarts."

Kurt nodded. He had never called Britt stupid. He knew some people said it behind her back even though Brittany always seemed to find out it and he would NEVER say it to her face. Mostly because he didn't find Brittany stupid, just... Brittany. There was no other way to say it. She was Brittany and she couldn't change if she tried.

"So is that how you broke up with him," Kurt asked.

"Not really. I don't know if we're officially broken up but I don't want to be with him anymore. I don't really want to be with anyone. I need to focus on who I am."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean 'who you are'?"

"I mean. I've always just been the dumb blonde, Santana's best friend, Coach Sue's spy, and I'm always kind of in some sort of relationship so I want to know who I am if I'm not any of those things now that I'm not on the Cheerios and Tana is mad at me and I'm not going to be dating anyone for a while."

Kurt smiled. Brittany was so smart and he loved the way she was taking control of her life. Normally she only did stuff like this when Britney Spears's music was on.

"That's great Britt. I'm proud of you," Kurt said. Brittany smiled. She'd was happy someone was proud of her. Her parents didn't seem to question the way she worked but they never said they were proud of her like Kurt had. _Maybe Tana's going to have some competition for who my best friend is, _she thought.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Kurt responded stopping the constant stroking of her hair.

"Are you cheating on the hobbit with Sam?"

"NO!" Kurt shouted. Brittany flinched slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry Britt I'm just so sick of people thinking that. I'm helping Sam. I can't tell you how but I am."

Brittany nodded. "I'm sorry too dolphin. I don't really think you're cheating but it does look bad, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. What do you think I should do?" Kurt asked.

Brittany looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I think that you should ignore those idiots. They'll see eventually how you're helping Sam and they'll all be sorry that they treated you like a cheater. But if they're hurting you, why don't you just tell them?"

"I wish I could," Kurt said, "But me helping Sam is more important than that. Also, I'm pretty sure Sam will let me tell or he'll tell soon."

Brittany nodded and smiled up at her friend, wishing with all her heart that for just one minute, everything could go her dolphin's way. But maybe they will soon. Until then all she can do is hope and stand by him.

** This is a bit shorter than I thought it would be but I hope you enjoyed it. And for the record I don't own Shake it Up or Good Luck Charlie, if I did those two abominations wouldn't be on TV.I don't know why I added Disney in the title since all I'm doing is hating on the new Disney. REVIEW IF YOU MISS THE OLD DISNEY! I am writing a story (length undetermined) about Kurt/Santana friendship called "I Can't Love Her...Right?" I don't know when it will be up but I promise it will be soon. I know stupid title but I'm horrible, horrible, horrible and did I mention horrible when it comes to titles so I'm surprised I could think something this could up. Until the next time. Reviews are 3. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


End file.
